Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6)
The C6 Corvette ZR1 is a high performance variation of the Corvette (C6). It was released in 2009 with a heavily modified, supercharged version of the 6.2L LS3 V8 badged as the "LS9", equipped with a fully forged rotating assembly and a dry-sump oiling system. Its name is a reference to the 1996 ZR-1. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Corvette ZR1 (C6) is featured in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class A vehicle. It is rated 5 in speed; 4 in acceleration, handling and strength; and 3 in drifting. A Corvette ZR1 (C6) with a unique livery can be unlocked as a Collectable Car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once all stars are obtained in all Gold Cup events. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Corvette ZR1 (C6) was made available in Need for Speed: World on March 30, 2012. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. It is nearly identical to the Lexus LFA in performance except for a slightly weaker acceleration. Its stock top speed is 190mph (306 km/h). The street tuned version can reach 202mph (325 km/h). The ZR1 is useful for competitive multiplayer matches due to its similarity to the LFA and is one of the best A class cars available for in-game cash. It also performs well in pursuits. Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on March 30, 2012. White The White style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on October 2, 2012. On May 14, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. A-Spec The A-Spec style is a Best in Class car that costs . It was released on January 14, 2013. It is fitted with various quality performance parts from different manufacturers, 3-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Corvette ZR1 (C6) appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Exotic Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Speed Enforcement unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 570,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 521,250 cop bounty. The car is overall lacking compared to most cars within their class such as the Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR. Top speed and handling are mediocre; to contrast, the above-average acceleration and strength make the ZR1 useful in police chases. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Corvette ZR1 (C6) was unveiled as a vehicle to be featured in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) on July 11, 2012. It was featured in the article - Rumble in the Concrete Jungle: Corvette ZR1 on the official Need for Speed website. The ZR1 appears as an Exotic class vehicle, which can be found in various Jack Spots in single player. It will be unlocked in multiplayer upon reaching SpeedLevel 43. It is slightly faster than the SRT Viper GTS in terms of acceleration. The ZR1 possesses a twitchy steering that is prone to oversteer. This makes the car excellent for drifts, but difficult to control in two consecutive corners. It is also a durable vehicle for pursuits. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)'' (Mobile) The Corvette ZR1 (C6) appears in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Exotic category. Available for $300,000, the ZR1 has high acceleration and top speed, but lacks in handling compared to its competitors. There is an NFS Edition that has slightly improved handling over the standard model. Trivia *In ''Need for Speed'' (2015), and Need for Speed: Payback, body panels from the ZR1 can be applied to the Corvette Z06 (C6). Gallery NFSNitro_ChevyCorvetteZR1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNitro_ChevyCorvetteZR12.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Collectable) Chevrolet-Corvette-ZR1-R.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Chevrolet-Corvette-ZR1-C.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_ZR1_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_ZR1.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_ZR1_A-Spec.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (A-Spec) MW2012CorvetteZR1C6.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012MobileZR1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)